


Ib: Garry’s Epilogue

by yunayoyoe



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Creepy, Fiction, Garry - Freeform, Ib - Freeform, Mary - Freeform, Sad, Sadness, fan fiction, garry's epilogue, ib game, madhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunayoyoe/pseuds/yunayoyoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Garry is left behind sleeping in the twisted world of Guertena? This is Garrys Epilouge. A continuation of the "Together Forever" ending of the famous RPG game: Ib</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Death or My Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! Welcome to Garry's Epilouge.  
> I fell in love with the game "Ib" and was teary when I finished it for the first time. Funnily enough my first ending was the "Together Forever" where Ib and mary go into the real world and leave Garry behind. I was so sad that he stayed behind that I decided to write my continuation of that ending. Let's see where this takes us shall we? (I have no idea) :]
> 
> Remember, this is only the first chapter. Hopefully there will be lots more to come.

I am telling her to go.  
But I’m telling her not to go.  
My soul is screaming for her to turn around and come back.  
It’s screaming.  
But i’m keeping quiet.

But right before the turn of the stairs she looks back at me.  
What is this?  
Is she crying?  
I would rather have her smile one last time for me. So I smile to her, although it’s hard and I’m getting dizzy.  
I smile, but tears are silently creeping down my face.

She turns her head and looks up at the stairs, she then looks at me again. It’s a bit blurry, but I can see her smile. Even though my eyes are clouded and her face is red and teary; her smile shines like a bright sun.  
It was more real than the sun in the toy box, It’s a lot more warmer and nicer, it is the closest thing to the sun in this hell of a gallery.  
And I got to see it right before my death.  
My tears are falling more rapidly now.

I’m so lucky.

Amidst her smile, her lips are whispering something. I can’t hear it. All of my senses are dissolving. But it looks like she is saying goodbye.  
She then walks up the stairs.

The clacking of her shoes going up the stairs and my silent sobbing are the only sounds left.

I hug my knees and cry into my hands.

I’m going to die.

I’m going to die here.

I cry some more.

God I’m really tired. I just want to sleep. So that is what I do.  
Or do I die? I’m not sure.  
But I still feel the warmth of the sun that Ib gave to me.  
So it’s okay.

I’m okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has now been more than a year since I wrote the first chapter. To those of you who were so gracious as to kudos it, I thank you.  
> Though I would like to express how sorry I am for not continuing something I had already started, I am sure that I was the only one feeling bad about it. Anyways, hopefully you will like chapter 2 :]

It certainly is a strange feeling awakening from what I had presummed to be certain death. I am quite positve that most would not be able to completely understand this feeling, hence why I will now describe it. When I first awoke, the strangest think was trying to breathe. Of course, after being alive you kind of learn how to breathe on autopilot, and as such it is in our instinct to breathe. Trying to breathe when your lungs are filled, that is what it felt like when I tried to inhale for the first time after waking up (you can try for yourself how it feels to breath when there isn't anymore room for air, it feels most unpleasent.)

After what felt like minutes, though they were most likely seconds, I realized that I didn't need to breathe. Though that certainlly was strange, I was quick to come to terms with it. At this point however, I hadn't opened my eyes yet, and although that was the case, I already had an idea of what I would be opening my eyes to. Alas, what I saw when I opened my eyes truly did surprise me, however, it was a sight I had already expressed my disgust about and now only felt annoyance at being in this room again.

I tried to voice a comment that came to my mind, but found that my voice was not working.

 _"Really, I will never understand how Ib found these abominations cute."_ echoed only in my head as I looked around the room where I had once only barely escaped. 

That was when I noticed that the dolls were chatting among themselves, whispering secretive words that were all in some way related to me sitting against the wall of their home.

 _"how did I even get here?"_  I thought as I looked up at the wall I was leaning against and noticed the giant puppet leaning out of the painting staring at me with curious, but hideous red eyes.

I tried once again to speak, and found that my voice now was working, though incredibly rusty from lack of use.

"What are you looking at?" I asked the giant puppet, who just tilted its head in question.

If there was somewhere I didn't want to wake up, it would be here. I was just so pissed off at everything, all of my fears of this place had been abandoned after I "died". 

I got up from the floor and felt a little dizzy at the motion, but when my head cleared again I walked out of that room with confidence I was sure I didn't have.

When I was out of the room however, my vision started turning dark, and I had to lean against the wall for a while before it cleared again. When I was once more able to see, I noticed a particular doll that  _really_ pissed me off. 

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice filled with anger and frustration.

"Garry." The doll simply stated. I tsk'd in annoyance and started walking again, but for the sake of not fainting, a lot slower than before. 

I knew the doll was following me, and I looked over my shoulder to comfirm my suspicions. 

"How come you guys are speaking now? Before you were just writing messages on the floor."

The doll didn't answer me, but choose to still follow me around as I aimlessly walked past glommy walls and pieces of art that kept calling my name. 

Sudenlly, I once again found myself on the spot were I should have died. 

I sat on the spot that was still littered with dark spots from the tears I had shed on my death bed.

After a few minutes I turned my head and noticed the doll that was staring at me. I reached out towards it, and it walked towards my outstretched arm. 

When it was beside the palm of my hand I grabbed it softly and palced it on my lap. Now I was just staring at the wall opposite me, but feelings started bubling in me, and the emotions I had felt when dying on this very spot bursted out off me in the form of tears.

I cried for a little while yearning to see the light of day, yearning to see the real world and its wonders but also yearning to know if Ib was okay.

When the tears stopped flowing down my face the doll spoke.

"You're a part of this world now." 

Although I normally would have been puzzled by these cryptic words and craved a more accurate explanation, I understand completly what the doll had meant.

I appriciated its short explanation and nodded as a silent answer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? please let me know (via: kudos, comment, bookmark or whatever you feel like).  
> 


End file.
